


Daybreak

by winterkillz



Series: 1404 Alameda Ave., Brooklyn, NY 11362 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkillz/pseuds/winterkillz
Summary: July 10, 2023.The last drops of words to Steve Rogers, finally buried with him six feet under.





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> __   
**"If there is a heaven, mine would have a post office. So I can send my letters to yours."**   


if i were to trade

a lifetime worth of

beautiful sunsets

just to have a glimpse of

daybreak with _you_ again─

_i would_, my love,

i would.

**Author's Note:**

> the first note was from heaven or whatever by shane koyczan!


End file.
